Social Networks
Social Networking is the use of dedicated websites and applications to communicate informally with other users, or to find people with similar interests to oneself. The most popular social networks are Facebook, Twitter, and Pinterest. Edmodo is a social network that is used in the education setting. Professional Organizations 'ISTE '(International Society for Technology in Education) https://www.iste.org/ 'CoSN '( Consortium for School Networking) http://www.cosn.org/ Lesson Plan Objective: Students will create videos to demonstrate their understanding of angles, perpendicular lines, and parallel lines in the real world. Students will collaborate with the teacher and other classmates using Edmodo.com. CCGPS Standard: MCC4.G.1 Draw points, lines, line segments, rays, angles (right, acute, obtuse), and perpendicular and parallel lines. Identify these in two-dimensional figures. Materials: Flip camera, ipad, computers, pencils, paper, protractors 1. The teacher will set up the students’ Edmodo accounts. 2. The teacher will demonstrate how to use the camera and its software to edit videos. The teacher will put students in groups of 4 or 5. 3. The teacher will show the students how to access and use their Edmodo accounts, emphasizing the importance of appropriate social networking skills. 4. While in the groups the students will decide, discuss, and write a brief narrative description of the geometric shapes they intend to capture on video. 5. The students will then go around the school and capture videos of real-world geometric shapes (angles and lines) making sure to narrate on their videos. 6. The videos will then be uploaded to Edmodo. 7. The students will collaborate and critique each other’s video postings on the class Edmodo page using constructive comments. Acceptable Use Policy • Henry County Schools provides Internet/World Wide Web access to school system staff and students (users). The purpose of this service is to provide teachers and students access to electronic resources that support job responsibilities and the teaching and learning process. User access to the Internet and other computer resources is a privilege, not a right. Therefore, users who violate rules for the use of electronic resources shall be subject to revocation of these privileges and potential disciplinary and/or legal actions. • The Internet Safety Policy and school system measures are designed to address safety and security when using direct electronic communication. Electronic resources include but are not limited to Internet, World Wide Web (WWW), chat rooms, electronic mail, data, online resources, online services, portable media, network information, licensed software, telecommunication resources, HCS Intranet and all other school system electronic messaging systems and data systems. Staff and students do not have a right to privacy while using the district’s computer network. School officials can and will search data or e-mail stored on all school system-owned computers and networks with or without notice. • All users are expected to comply with Board of Education policy IFBGA, Electronic Communications, and follow school system regulations for the use of electronic resources. Such regulations include but are not limited to the following: o 1. Email accounts are provided for professional and academic purposes. Email accounts should not be used for personal gain, personal business activities or to solicit for non–school system business; broadcasting of unsolicited messages is prohibited. District employees should use electronic resources to communicate confidential staff or student information only to those who are authorized to receive and with a need to know. This includes student assessment data. o 2. Users are required to follow school system regulations which concern the use of electronic resources (i.e., will not damage computers, will not violate the privacy of users’ files, will follow directions of staff or supervisors, will not be wasteful of resources). o 3. Comply with network policies regarding student and staff logins, including but not limited to, circumventing desktop protection applications or internet filtering devices. o 4. Use the Internet for appropriate educational resources. o 5. Use electronic resources only with permission of an administrator or designated personnel. o 6. Comply with copyright laws (giving credit to the rightful author and not distributing protected materials or software) and do not download or transmit confidential or copyrighted information. o 7. Immediately report security problems or policy violations to appropriate school and/or district staff. o 8. Do not use electronic resources in a manner that is obscene, insulting, purposely inaccurate, intimidating or knowingly offensive to others. o 9. Do not access inappropriate, obscene or vulgar materials or show others how to access or use them. o 10. Do not transmit computer viruses or any other malicious programs. o 11. Do not intentionally damage or disrupt Internet/WWW services or network/hardware/software that provides delivery of electronic resources. o 12. Do not install or remove software on any computer or server. o 13. Do not share user IDs or passwords. o 14. Do not utilize unauthorized user IDs or passwords. o 15. Do not post messages or information and attribute to another user. • School system staff will employ the same supervision and care in determining and monitoring appropriate use of the Internet. Failure to abide by the Board policies and administrative procedures governing use of the school system’s electronic resources may result in the suspension or revocation of system access, and can result in disciplinary action. • Henry County Schools has taken precautions to restrict access to inappropriate electronic materials; however, on a global network it is impossible to control all available content. A user may accidentally or purposely discover inappropriate information. Use of any information obtained via electronic resources is at the risk of the user. Henry County Schools makes no warranties of any kind, whether expressed or implied, for the service it is providing. Henry County Schools will not be responsible for any damages a user may suffer, including loss of data or cost incurred from a commercial service. Henry County Schools will not be responsible for the accuracy or quality of information obtained through any telecommunication or electronic resource. Elementary Student & Parent Handbook, 2012-2013 25 • It is the policy of the Henry County Schools to: (a) prevent user access over its computer network to, or transmission of, inappropriate material via Internet, electronic mail, or other forms of communications; (b) prevent unauthorized access and other unlawful online activity; © prevent unauthorized online disclosure, use, or dissemination of personal identification information of minors, and (d) comply with the Children’s Internet Protection Act L No. 106-554 and 47 USC 254(h).